In a single fluid brake system which includes a modulator valve and an electronic control unit to compensate for skidding of a wheel assembly the brake pressure at the wheel assembly is usually communicated to a reservoir to relieve braking pressure, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,341. After the skidding condition subsides, a reapplication of the brakes communicates pressurized fluid from the pressure source or a master cylinder to the wheel assembly to reapply the brakes.
It is believed to be desirable to return the same volume of fluid to a wheel assembly after termination of skidding as that volume which was expelled upon imminent skidding. Moreover, a simple modification to the modulator valve is believed to enhance manufacturing and cost efficiencies.